1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle for transporting a goods container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During recent years, a tremendous development has taken place in connection with the so-called Pendel-Plan and container transportation. However, the previously used systems are not uniform and cause, therefore, great problems, if not to say chaotic conditions, all over the world in container traffic. All producers of equipment for transportation of containers use their own system which they regard as being the best one. Therefore, in many cases, it is necessary to re-load the goods in other containers or provide for vehicles or trailers for transportation of containers which are made according to the same system as the container in question. When knowing that nearly 80% of all goods are transported on roads, the additional costs in connection with re-loading or demand for certain equipment will influence the economy in all countries and accordingly also the economy of each individual will be involved.